Vitamali Renascentia
by Magical Beast
Summary: Severus Snape made a lot of wrong choices, would he have turned out different if he had remembered his previous life? AU Darkish Severus!


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter I'm just stealing Sevvies corpse to have fun. **_Lily Evans: "Doesn't your dad like magic?"Snape: "He doesn't like anything, much."_

* * *

><p>Severus Tobias Snape was a male wizard who basically had a miserable life. He lived in misery and died without peace.<p>

He was abused as a child then his only friend who he loved stopped being his friend as a teenager because he called her a racist swearword, he then joined a supremacist group than practically set a murderer on his old friend tried to help by telling an old manipulative man then his love died anyway and he spent the next ten years doing a job he hated.

He then had to watch as the woman he love's child with another man one who bullied him was in his class. To put even more annoyance on him he had to take care of the son whose father made his life miserable.

To top it off he died hours before the years of suffering would be repaid by the death of Voldemort. Severus Tobias Snape had a sucky life. And that's why I'm pissed off that I was reincarnated as him. Yes I did just say that I was reincarnated as him as in while I'm monologue I'm screaming my head off in Eileen Snape arms.

* * *

><p><strong> I hate being Severus Snape<strong>. I was a baby 10 months old even, and already Tobias and Eileen were starting to fight. It was really surprising that Tobias wasn't ugly in fact he was Handsome. Gorgeous really and if I still been in my female tween form he would've looked like a singer or pop-idol. Why would he marry Eileen Snape? I mean while not horrendously ugly she wasn't exactly on his level.

Being Snape was really boring though there were perks like how I could do accidental magic very easily whenever my emotions (usually anger,annoyance or embarrassment) so it had perks along with mentally cackling at all the ugly retro stuff they wore and I could still see the beginning of the Hippie Era.

I could already see the beginning of their relationship cracking they both loved me and I could clearly see it but Tobias was frequently glaring and arguing with Eileen. I often heard these words Tobias yelled,"You lied and bewitched me!"

I think I actually increased the hate when I not knowing Tobias was in the room called a potions book to my crib thinking 'might as well spend this time to be a great Potion student like Snape was' which made Tobias be revolted I took after Eileen while she was proud and even started reading wizarding children books to me little did I know that this was the beginning of the end of my second childhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Childhood<strong>

I ran out the backdoor leaving the shrieking screams of my mother and Tobias' drunken shouts. They were having another of their fights over Tobias' drunken lout behaviour. I could hear the distant sounds of glass smashing into the walls as I ran to the abandoned little park I had recently started to run to during their increasingly violent fights.

I had known that Snapes' family life was horrible but hearing about it an experiencing it were two drastically different situations. I was horrified and resented that apparently I was so bad in my previous life that I was reincarnated into this shit bomb of a life.

Sitting down in the rundown but still beautiful park I thought about how different this life was and how it was so different like having a different gender, seeing things clearly and even being smarter (No one could claim Severus Tobias Snape wasn't a genius what with me seemingly remembering every single fancy word of my past and constantly using them mentally).

Then thinking of all the cons like the shitty home life and the snooty looks people gave me once I left Spinners End and even the increasingly violent accidental magic I was having like smashing the older boy I had a crush on who was taunting me into a tree.

This life was a curse and sometimes I thought about the even more hard times to come. Or even Lily Evans and how I did NOT want to fall in love with her. Though I had seen her around once or twice though she had never talked to me, barely seeming to notice me.

That reminds me about school. I was enrolled after a fight between my parents though they had compromised with a "We can always pull him out." Which I really hoped they did School in the 1960's was hell. The teacher's were all snooty people that either ignored or had disgust an abuse for the poor kids with the other kids following the teacher's example.

Meaning I was bullied. Was being the key word as in a couple of accidents with the bullies with me being the only witness had them learning that if they and any other stupid little kid bothered me they would be meant with a little accident.

Sometimes I felt different. I mean I wasn't so violent in my past life but my parents fighting and such a bad place to grow up was getting to me. Why was the world so dark when it was just younger world then the one I had grew up in? Wait, did it count if it was the normal world I had lived in? I'm living in a damn book. Weird.

Any ways Im just looking forward to meeting the wizarding world and going to hogwarts.

**AN: Hello this is my first story so please be easy on me, I love the Harry Potter books so obviously my first choice. I chose Snape because honestly he's the most sad story in harry potter. After all a mistake in his Teenage years hung over his whole life. Looking for a good Beta and I probs wont start another story until at least chapter 12.**


End file.
